dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Beast Boy
|affiliation = Teen Titans, Doom Patrol }}Beast Boy is a superhero with the power to shape-shift into any member of the animal kingdom. Although famed as an easy-going jokester and fame seeker, Beast Boy is a regular member of the Doom Patrol and the Teen Titans. Background Garfield Logan was the son of biologists Mark and Marie Logan who had devoted their time to conducting research on genetic codes to unlock the secrets of "Reverse Evolution" - taking an animal, and evolving backwards to transform it into its prehistoric ancestor. To this end, the couple operated out of a research center in the African country of Upper Lamumba, where they en-devoured to study the genetic codes of as many animal species as possible. Taking their six-year old son with them, Garfield unfortunately contracted Sakutia, a malaria-like disease that only a species of green-capped monkey could survive. In a desperate move to save his son, Mark Logan treated Garfield with an untested machine and "devolved" the boy into a green-capped monkey for 24 hours, whereupon the disease was destroyed by the green monkey cells and boy's life was saved. But, due to an imperfection in the experimental machine's design, when he was returned to human, Garfield’s skin remained green. Some time later, when his mother, Marie Logan, was threatened by a Black Mamba snake, Garfield's desire to save her manifested another side-effect from the machine, enabling him to transform into a mongoose to fight off the snake. Several years later, his parents died in a boating accident while trying to escape a flood, an incident which Garfield survived thanks to his powers. After the death of his parents, Garfield was raised by King Tawaba, a friend of the Logans and chief of the local tribe. Mobu, the tribe’s witch doctor, however, had hated the Logans and arranged for two Americans to kill Garfield in exchange for the whereabouts of a temple containing fabulous treasure. While the temple eventually collapsed and killed Mobu, the two Americans "rescued" Garfield and brought him back to the United States to use him to commit crimes for them. As the two men eventually kill each other, Garfield is left under the care of Nicholas Galtry, the attorney for the Logan estate, who renames him "Craig". While the young Logan was missing in Africa, Galtry had embezzled funds from Garfield's inheritance. Realizing that his embezzlement from the Logan estate would be exposed when Garfield reached maturity and received his inheritance, Galtry plotted to kill the boy. Aware that he was being used for his inheritance, Garfield hated Galtry, but things took a change for the better when the boy met Rita Farr and Steve Dayton of the Doom Patrol. Fashioning his own superhero identity as "Beast Boy", Garfield tried to join the Doom Patrol and the Teen Titans but was rejected from both groups due to being under-aged and needing his guardian’s permission. Continuing his costumed persona as an outlet, a bitter Garfield happened upon a corrupt circus owner who immediately hypnotized him to remain as his star attraction and aid in stealing from the circus' patrons until he was freed by the Teen Titans. Eventually allowed to work alongside the Doom Patrol, the villains Galtry hires to kill Garfield are stopped by the team and Rita Farr and Steve Dayton adopt Garfield as their son after marrying and exposing Galtry's embezzlement. Garfield was allowed to work alongside the Doom Patrol and served well until the majority of the Patrol was seemingly killed by Madame Rouge and General Zahl. With the team gone, Garfield left his despondent step-father and traveled to Hollywood to become an actor in the television show "Space Trek: 2022", playing an alien metamorph named Tork. While the show gained a small cult following, it was soon cancelled due to lawsuits from both and and Gar found himself out of a job and looking for a place to stay. During the show's run, Garfield joined the West Coast team of the Teen Titans, and later became part of the new Teen Titans team assembled by Raven; taking on the name Changeling on the advice of his public relations people. Combat Statistics *Beast Boy (A Shadow of Hell) *Beast Boy (Vendor) *Beast Boy (Gotham Wastelands) Involvement *New players can select a pre-made character template Inspired By Beast Boy. *He can be found on top of Titans Tower and gives up the weekly The Day the Island Stood Still mission. Heroes *Beast Boy is located in the War Room of the JLA Watchtower. Speak to him to initiate the fighting/training simulator. *Beast Boy can be found patrolling the Gotham Wastelands with the Titans. *In Trigon's Prison, Beast Boy may assist in combating distressed spirits in the upper levels of the catacombs. Villain *Beast Boy, along with fellow Titans members Nightwing, Starfire, Cyborg, Donna Troy, and Raven, are being held captive by Brother Blood inside the Entrance to Hell in Robinson Park (A Shadow of Hell). The player will be tasked with defeating Beast Boy and the other Titans, after which they become possessed by Trigon's power. *Starfire, Beast Boy, Superboy, Wonder Girl and Cyborg will appear to assist Raven's Good Soul Projection in the Gotham Wastelands if it comes under attack from New Villains. Associated Equipment *Beast Boy Banner Trivia *Beast Boy first appeared in Doom Patrol #99 (November 1965) *Beast Boy is voiced by . *Robin admits that Beast Boy is an okay actor. *Beast Boy constantly fights the animalistic urges of his transformations. *As a result of his rapidly changing genetic structure and mass, Beast Boy has an increased healing factor that allows him to heal from bullet wounds, burns, broken bones and regrow entire limbs. *No matter what form he takes, his skin, hair, and eyes remain green, making most of his animal forms easy to distinguish from real animals of that species. Gallery File:CharModelBeastBoy.png Possessed BB.JPG File:1686939-beastboy.jpg File:AShadowofHellBeastboy.jpg TeenTitans.jpg Titans1.png File:LegendsComicBeastboy.jpg File:LegendsComicExobytes.jpg Beast Boy in Gorilla Form (A Shadow of Hell).png Titans Training Sim (6).jpg Titans Training Sim (12).jpg See also * Teen Titans External links * }} Wikipedia * }} DC Database Category:Heroes Category:Teen Titans Category:Male Category:Beast Boy Category:Nature powers Category:Meta